U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,137 B2 and 7,314,849 B2 describe inter alia certain 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-chloro-6-(aryl)picolinate compounds and their use as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,227 B2 describes inter alia certain 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-chloro-6-(alkyl)picolinate compounds and their use as herbicides. Each of these patents describes the manufacture of 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-chloropicolinate starting materials by fluorination of the corresponding 5-unsubstituted pyridines with 1-(chloromethyl)-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane bis(tetrafluoroborate). Each of these patents also describes the manufacture of 6-(aryl)-4-aminopicolinates from coupling reactions involving picolines having either a facile leaving group or a metal derivative in the 6-position of the picoline ring. It would be advantageous to produce 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-chloro-6-(substituted)picolinates without having to rely on metal assisted couplings. It would be advantageous to produce 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-chloro-6-(substituted)picolinates efficiently and in high yield from a non-pyridine source. It would also be advantageous to produce 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-chloro-6-(substituted)picolinates without having to rely on direct fluorination of the 5-position of the pyridine ring with an expensive fluorinating agent like 1-(chloromethyl)-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane bis(tetrafluoroborate).